Phoenix Stinger
Phoenix Stinger is the first Guild Master and the creator of the Gryffinclaw guild. He is also an incredibly strong mage whose power is said to rival strong mages such as Sabertooth's Guild Master Jiemma and Makarov the Guild Master of Fairy Tail and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Phoenix is a short, eldery man. He has black eyes, but normally wears glasses wherever he goes. He has short black hair and a black toothbrush style mustache. He also wears a native american style hat with red near the top half and yellow near the bottom. As a child, Phoenix's appearance was a little different. His hair was a little longer and he was about the same size as he is now. He normally wore tank top shirts or went shirtless showing off his muscular upper body. He normally wore shorts and kung fu style shoes. In his adulthood, Phoenix became more muscular and now normally goes shirtless with a simple strawhat either on his back or on his head. He normally wears black shorts and black boots. Phoenix also wears a unique necklace with a skeleton in the center of a circle. Personality Phoenix is a person who fights for whatever he believes in and doesn't care what anybody else thinks. He believes that friends are the only way to become stronger and believes that everyone deserves respect. Phoenix is a very kind, openminded person. He helps people in need, but will not hesitate if conflict is unavoidable. When Phoenix was younger, and was a member of Sabertooth, he was a strong rival of Jiemma, but always saw Jiemma as a conflicted person and tried to make him understand the importance of life and friendship. In this way, Phoenix thinks that he has failed his friend and he carries a heavy burden because of it. Despite being a very kind person, Phoenix can become quite aggresive and deadly. Phoenix is often compared to appearing like a raging Phoenix whenever he is angered. Phoenix cares for his Guild's members and will destroy anyone who brings harm to them no matter what the cost. He takes things to heart whenever it involves his Guild. Because of Phoenix's strong morals, intimidating power, unwavering dedication, he is respected and feared by many throughout the world. History When Phoenix was first born, his parents were amazed by his aura and decided to name him Phoenix. They named him that because despite the aura being strong, it was also gentle and soothing. At the age of 20, Phoenix ventured Fiore and sought more training. When he entered the mountainous region, he found an elaborate building, the Guild Sabertooth. Phoenix joined and in a few years became one of the strongest mages. Around this time, Phoenix met Jiemma and their intense rivalry began. They first battled when Phoenix was 28 years old. The battle was incredibly destructive causing mountains to shake and the skies to boil. Jiemma was barely winning the match untill Phoenix unleashed his newly perfected Gravity Magic. Jiemma was enraged by his lose and left for 2 years in order to train in the mountains. With Jiemma gone, Phoenix was soon to be the next in line for the Guild Master position. Phoenix knew that one day it would be either him or Jiemma who would be Guild Master, but Phoenix didn't understand why he wasn't overjoyed to be so close to being a Guild Master. Soon he realized that this was not his destiny and told all the members that he could not except the position this was a major shock, but they all excepted it. In the year X739, Phoenix Stinger left Sabertooth in search of his destiny. Phoenix's journey soon led him to Magnolia Town and the Fairy Tail Guild. When he entered Magnolia, he wished to meet the new Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. When Phoenix finally met Makarov, he asked him what the guild meant to him. Makarov told him that this guild was his life. After hearing this, Phoenix wished to have a match with Makarov. The two fought hard and beat each other until they could hardly stand. Phoenix decided to end the match and gave Makarov his thanks. Because of the match, Phoenix was now sure of what he had to do. Phoenix would create his own guild to raise other mages. After a week of staying in Magnolia, he left to create Gryffinclaw. Magic and Abilities Phoenix Fire Magic (フェニックス火魔法 Fenikkusu hi mahō): Phoenix's signature magic. Most believe that it is just normal fire magic, but the difference is in its strength and appearance. Phoenix's fire seems more feathery in apperance and flows smoother just like a bird's wings. Phoenix can unleash it from any location even away from himself. Another unique quality about this magic is that it can also utilize ashes. Ashes can strengthen it and even create new flames. Phoenix is quite versatile using both ash and fire in perfect coordination. *'Enhanced Speed': Phoenix can use his magic to move extremely quickly giving him the upperhand in a battle. *'Fire Properties: '''Phoenix can also turn his body into fire or parts of his body into fire granting him unpredictable movements. This skill also allows him to have a sort of phasing ability and be unfazed by physical hand to hand combat moves. Phoenix's body can also reach extreme temperatures making it him untouchable, but he can only do this for sixty seconds or else his body will begin to shut down and he'll collapse. *'Flaming Feather Storm: Phoenix positions his arms in an "X" shape and releases fire around his body. He then raises his arms and quickly brings them down releasing a swirl of fire toward the enemy reducing the ground to ash. **Ash Feather Storm:' Phoenix slams his hand on the ground creating an upsurge of ash around himself. He then controls the ash with his hand and blast the attack at the opponent. Once the attack has successfully hit, the opponent is covered in ashes and embers. Phoenix can then ignite the embers to a greater size placing the target in the center of a swirl of fire. *'Solar Flare: Phoenix snaps his fingers creating a massive spark that blinds and knocksback the enemy. *Blazing Wing:' Phoenix wraps fire around his right hand, that slowly crawls up his arm to his shoulder. Phoenix can waves his hand sending a wave of fire towards the opponent. He can also charge at the opponent and punch them creating a trail of embers behind him as he advances. Upon contact, Phoenix sends the opponent flying backwards. *'Phoenix Manifestation: Phoenix can use his magic to turn certain parts of his body into bird parts. He can create Phoenix wings on his back so that he can fly. Phoenix can also cover his body in flaming feathers to act as an armor of sorts. This skill also grants him the ability to turn into ash and return from it. *Vision of the Phoenix:' Phoenix can shoot flaming beams from his eyes in a swift motion. There is no neccasary stances or incantation for this spell. He can change the speed and size of this technique at will. *'Solar Atmosphere: Phoenix raises his index and middle finger to shoulder level and releases massive amounts a flame from his body and the ground around his feet. The flames then blend into the shape of feathers and shoot upward covering a large radius around Phoenix and the target. This technique is very destructive and scorches both Phoenix and his target. *Ash Talon: Phoenix shapes his index and middle finger together, while also bringing his thumb upward to where they both almost meet creating the shape of a bird's talon. He then strikes at the opponent in a swift motion. Ashes fortify this attack, but the attack can be used without them as well. *Great Bird Cry:''' Phoenix gets into a horse stance and exudes fire from his body. He then concentrates it into a sphere in front of him. He mixes the sphere with ash and embers from the ground as well enlarging the orb greatly. When the orb is about his size, he lets out a powerful cry that causes the orb to release a blast of strong flames. This attack is quite powerful and can burn the opponent greatly. It is greatly feared and is said to be one of Phoenix's best attacks. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Guild Master Category:Gryffinclaw Member